Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical camera to be mounted on vehicles.
Related Art
There is a technique that has been put into practice with which an optical camera is mounted to a vehicle so that images captured by the camera are used for assisting driving of the vehicle. This technique related to an optical camera is disclosed in JP 5316562 B.
In recent years, it is required that an optical camera to be mounted in a vehicle is able to capture images of wide view angles and high-resolution levels. For this reason, such an optical camera is required to have an increasing number of pixels for the imaging. Moreover, optical cameras to be mounted to vehicles are provided with additional new functions. Accordingly, the volume of images produced by such an optical camera is increasing. To externally transmit high-capacity image data, the optical camera needs to be provided with a dedicated cable, connector, or the like.
However, provision of such a dedicated cable, connector, or the like increases the size of the optical camera to be mounted to vehicles. It is preferable that such optical cameras are miniaturized so that the driver's visual field will not be blocked.